¿Por que de ti?
by Lord Rasmussen
Summary: Naruto un joven que atravieza un dificil momento decide escribir para ver si sale de todos sus problemas economicos, pero algo extraño ocurre y cada palabra se vuelve realidad resuvido LEMON como todo xD.
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Por qué de ti?**_

**(ACLARACION LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN)**

**Introducción.**

Una joven increíblemente hermosa tomaba un baño junto a la luna llena, la cual unía todas las condiciones para hacer a la doncella libre de ropaje un ser definitivamente hermoso casi hasta el punto de hacer parecer a la diosa Venus insignificante.

Dejase hechizado a cualquier caballero que osara topar ce con las aguas del rio que acariciaba a la joven mujer de cabellera negra y mejillas ruborizadas al compa suave.

Mano de las corrientes profundas, aquella in solita e cena causaba más que miles de centurias en el corazón de la naturaleza quien se deleitaba con la perfección misma hecha carne.

Un joven de cabellera rubia de aproximados 16 años de edad paseaba por las cercanías de su vieja aldea puesto que no hace más de 1 hora había regresado al lugar en donde se enamoro por primera vez de una linda niña de su misma edad cuando tan solo tenían 3 años.

En un rio el chico le había propuesto que fuesen novios cuando regresara de su entrenamiento y un que tan solo eran niños cuando se sello su destino el fruto de coraza amarga pero de pulpa dulce como la miel ya había sido probada desde el mismo momento en que se cruzaron sus caminos.

El joven de cabelleras rubias y ojos del color azul, tan profundos como el reflejo de la luz sobre el agua del mar. Caminaba cerca de un viejo riachuelo el cual le traía buenos recuerdos y en el mismo instante que se acerco a tomar un poco de agua del riachuelo percibió con sus muy agudos sentidos la presencia quizás más extraña en su vida pero por alguna razón sentía algo muy familiar lo cual era muy extraño puesto que por culpa de sus entrenamientos avanzados en las artes ninjas no había tenido la oportunidad de percibir un perfume tan hermoso y un sabor en el agua que aun que casi imperceptible para un ser humano cualquiera para él no lo Hera en absoluto por lo cual decidió continuar rio arriba para escudriñar a la lo que fuese estaba dejando tales sensaciones en el.

Luego de subir por la montaña menos de 100 metros descubrió una silueta femenina que encajaba perfectamente con la belleza del lugar, se pregunto ¿Quién sería? , ¿Por qué me siento a si?

Hay estuvo divagando en lo profundo de su memoria durante minutos hasta que su boca pronuncio unas palabras que ni el mismo a pesar de su entrenamiento en muchas situaciones de espionaje las cuales debía estar en total silencio durante días le había servido en esta ocasión lo cual lo dejo aun mas sorprendido y sin la menor señal de pena salto pregunto.

-¿Tú eres Hinata-cham? – en un tono fuerte pero dudoso.

No fueron muchos los segundos que pudo contemplarle puesto que la joven realizo una posición de manos haciendo aparecer 2 clones idénticos y totalmente sólidos por lo que el joven quedo totalmente sorprendido e inmóvil recibió un golpe en su brazo derecho ya que no pudo esquivar los rápidos movimientos de la chica, para cuando el rubio quiso ponerle la mirada enzima a la pelinegra no pudo puesto que el dolor de su brazo y el humo esparcido por los clones que le inmovilizaron no le permitió ir más lejos, hade

Más ya se hacía muy tarde por lo que simplemente se dio vuelta y se dirigió de regreso a la aldea.

Un hombre de apariencia bastante adulta le esperaba en un pequeño puesto de rameen que seguía abierto a pesar de ya ser mas de las 10 de la noche.

-Hay Naruto que te ha pasado, caminas como si te doliera el brazo derecho.-dijo el hombre de cabellera blanca y ropas tradicionales japonesas…

-No ha sido nada Hiraya, simplemente me he tropezado con una chica hermosa, cuando ella tomaba un baño al aire libre en los riachuelos cercanos…. -Dijo el joven de ojos azules con voz clara y en un tono de burla.

El silencio invadió de la ocena fue interrumpido por la aparición de un shinnobis el cual le entrego un mensaje directamente al joven de cabellos rubios y al anciano; -

-Natito-sama, Hiraya-sama, es un gusto tenerlos de vuelta en la aldea depuse de todo este tiempo. E venido a entrégale este mensaje de parte de Tsunade-sama la Ho-kage. Porfía…

Le interrumpió de inmediato Naruto diciendo. -Hay dinos rápido cual es ese mensaje por el cual has sido enviado a hablar con migo alguien tan peligroso como yo, puedo ver que la abuela ni siquiera te ha dicho quien soy ¿es cierto?

El shinnobis vestido con ropas militares observo por un momento al anciano creyendo que el joven de apariencia débil y tranquila simplemente estaba fanfarroneado pero su sorpresa fue que el hombre parado frente a él de cabelleras blancas le asintió y le dijo de la siguiente forma que el chico a su lado no mentía.

-Hay crio apresúrate, no queras ver a este tipo cuando se enfurezca. – pronuncio jira ya con voz fría y segura lo cual asusto al joven ninja.

-Está bien disculpen mi imprudencia, Tsunade no se encuentra en la aldea puesto que tuvo que solucionar algunos problemas por fuera, hace que siéntanse gustosos de quedarse en la casa que les ha delegado previamente…-bien chico eso era todo bueno te dejamos entonces mañana comenzare a revisar el progreso de todos los niños que para estos tiempos debería ser jounnin.- el anciano pronuncio estas palabras y desapareció en breve al igual que su joven acompañante.

A la mañana siguiente.

La ceremonia de promoción jounnin para los shunnis más avanzados se realizaba a primera hora. Pero nuestro personaje no pudo llegar si no justo a tiempo para dar su entrada triunfal.

-Yo Tsunade V Ho-kage de la aldea de Konahagakure No Sato, presentare a los ninjas de esta aldea a uno de los shinnobis mas merecedor de este título o más bien el próximo candidato a Lord Ho-kage….-Con esto guardo un segundo silencio la rubia con la bata de líder y se dejo escuchar las voces de varios ninjas los cuales creyeron se trataba de ellos pero no fue hace y quizás uno de los más sorprendidos de entre la multitud eran los novatos… Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inosuke, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee…

Esta fue la exclamación de Tsunade.

-El nombre del héroe que estoy a punto de presenta le lo decidió el Gondaime Ho-kage. Puesto que este es su hijo quien aunque les parezca imposible a superado a su padre a tan solo 16 años…- los suspiros no se hicieron esperar e incluso les abuchearon pero de repente junto a la rubia apareció una gran cantidad de humo y todos observaron en silencio aguardando a que se disipara el humo y poder ver el rostro de aquel que había hecho la entrada más guay desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando por fin se disipo el humo un joven de cabellera rubia la cual brillaba con el sol y sus ojos de color azul como el cielo entisaban a todas las kunoishis allí presentes lo cual puso muy celosos a la gran mayoría de los shinnobis, su ropaje era de color salmón con negro de tipo enterizo y una capa de color naranja con unas llamas negras en cada borde mas una larga cola de su cabello se ondeaba al mismo compas de su capa detrás de sí y una banda de color blanco en su frente con el símbolo de Konoha… -Valla ni siquiera había pronunciado tu nombre hijito cuando tu ya as aparecido de repente, supongo que no queda otra alternativa te presentare ante todos.- dijo la rubia animada.

-Shinnobis y Kunoishis de la aldea de la hoja conozcan a NARUTO UZUMAKY. Nuevo jounnin de Konoha…- Oeh abuela Tsunade cuanto tiempo sin verte ya me hacías falta hace que decidí venir a visitarte y conocer a la aldea después de más de 13 años de haberme ausentado…- O cierto un gusto conocerlos a todos estoy muy feliz de estar de nuevo en esta familia mía que es cada uno de los aldeanos de la hoja espero ser de utilidad. -Pronuncio el joven de ojos azules con un tono serio y amigable al mismo tiempo. Y dicho esto dio una mirada hacia el público que se dispersaba rápidamente después de la culminación de la ceremonia.

Una joven observa al chico de cabellera rubia llamado Naruto de una forma muy melancólica y sus mejillas se tornan rojizas y su compañero Neji pudo notarlo y quedo estupefacto puesto que ella jamás había mostrado ese tipo de comportamiento desde aquel día ya hace 4 años atrás, ¿Podría ser?

**Flashback**

Una niña hermosa llora cerca a un riachuelo y un niño mayor tan solo un año lo cual no era muy notable aparece junto a la chiquilla de cabellos negros y ojos escarchas.

- No llores por favor o yo tan bien me pondré a llorar… -dijo el pequeño chico de cabellos rubios.

-Naru-kum estoy triste porque tú te vas a ir y no quiero que me dejes, dicen que serán muchos años si verte…- dijo la niña entre lágrimas.

El pequeño se le acerco a la desconsolada niña y le abrazo…

-Hina-cham yo estaré junto tuyo aquí en el corazón y te prometo que regresare y en ese momento yo te diré cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos.- dijo el chiquillo sonriendo.

Terminado esta última frase el niño se despego de la chiquilla dio dos pasos atrás y le prometió como todo un barón que volvería y que jamás cambiaria sus sentimientos hacia ella… -

Naru-kum ¿que es esto? Se te ha caído algo de tu ropa…- le pregunto la ojalera.

Se agacho al mismo tiempo para recogerle y en ese momento en que volvió a erguirse el niño rubio de ojos azules le robo un beso en sus labios.

El primero de ambos… y corrió diciéndole este es nuestro secreto cuando regrese te devolveré un beso para que sepas que he venido por ti….

-Naru-kum no te vayas grito la niña desesperada

Pero luego le grito diciendo

- me hare fuerte y estaré a tu lado amado… -dos lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos escarcha y se dio media vuelta regresando a su hogar con tan mala suerte que un hombre verdaderamente horrible se le acerco con la intención de rectarla este era un ninja de la aldea de la neblina quien había visitado a Konoha supuestamente en son de paz.

-Vamos niña que suerte mira eres la descendiente de los Hyuuga me llevare tu Byakuugan para analizarlo y desarrollarlo en nuestros laboratorios… -dijo el hombre en un tono frio lo que hiso que la niña gritara…

-Naruto-kummmmmmmmm… - por alguna razón que el jovencito de cabellera rubia sintió un punzón en el corazón y escucho la vos de Hinata pidiéndole ayuda…

En un instante el chico perdió el conocimiento y una sed indescriptible de sangre le lleno su rostro que antes era el más inocente a hora se había deformado trayendo a este mundo a un ser sacado directamente del infierno, no pasaron más de 3 segundos cuando el joven despertó con Hinata en sus manos y un hombre totalmente destrozado hasta el extremo de parecer ave sido aniquilado por una bestia enfurecida.

Cada extremidad de este hombre se alaba separada del cuerpo esparcidas por todo el lugar parecía más bien un acto brutal hecho por un desquiciado e incluso habían signos de que este hombre había sido parte del alimento de alguien.

El joven Neji se encontraba cercano a donde estaba Hinata y Naruto y su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande que encontrar a la heredera del clan con su kimono total mente en sangrentado sus labios emanaban sangre y un joven en iguales condiciones se aferraba a ella o más bien ambos lo hacían.

No viendo otra solución el joven corrió a llamar a los Hiashi y a HIsashi hyuuga gemelos y padres de Neji y Hinata totalmente aterrado…

Cuando ambos hombres se disponían a ir en búsqueda de ellos, un niño caminaba de la mano de Hinata Hyuuga.

Al ave escuchado semejante relato el líder del clan había perdido la calma pero luego algo paso; Hiashi recupero su cordura pero era algo muy perturbador.

El hecho de que unos niños caminaran sonrientes de la mano totalmente llenos de sangre sin ninguna herida y sobretodo en sus bocas se podía ver que habían estado tomando sangre y la mayor pregunta que surgía era, ¿donde la habían conseguid?

Por lo que les ordenaron ir a donde habían ensuciado sus ropas de sangre y fue algo muy traumático para aquellos adultos darse cuenta el examinar el cadáver del medio hombre que lacia en el suelo puesto que no murió por que se le allá amputado sus extremidades.

Si no más bien alguien el asesino utilizando el yuuken y aun peor de alguna forma una garra había cortado la yugular del difunto en cuestión.

Por lo cual no se pudio asumir que ellos habían sido pero fue la misma Hinata quien le conto a su padre la verdad y fue algo que ni siquiera él se imagino algún día.

**Fin Del Flashback**

El joven de cabellos rubios observo atreves de la multitud y diviso el grupillo de mujeres que se empujaban entre sí para poder tener una audición con él y aun que eran realmente hermosas no se intereso por ninguna de estas y justo en ese momento sintió un punzón en su corazón. Y su vista casi por inercia se cruzo con una chica a pocos metros de la cual le observaba tan bien y justo en ese momento sus piernas empezaron a moverla por si solas y dio algunos pasos apresurados para colocarse frente a la joven de ojos escarcha y al mirarle a los ojos, choco contra una pared de recuerdos.

-Hiña-chan… esto yo he, he querido verte desde hace mucho tiempo, la verdad es que no veía este día llegar sin que una sonrisa se colocara en mi rostro, ha sido una completa eternidad alejarme estos años de tu lado, cada batalla aun que imposibles parezcan, la promesa que nos hemos hecho me obliga a continuar pues algún día juntos caminaremos y cumpliremos con nuestro destino-. Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a todos los presentes incluso a la mujer a la cual se dirigía.

-Tu has sido sin duda un réquiem a las almas perdidas, tu voz me ha salvado de la oscuridad en la que había caído y aunque en esos momentos no estaba con trigo pude sentirte en la lejanía ya que estamos conectados el uno con el otro por un lazo mas allá de lo infinito.- dio una pausa para tomar algo de aire ya que a cada palabra su corazón latía más fuerte.

-Estos mi amada Hiña-chan son mis verdaderos sentimientos.- sonrió el joven rubio y continuo después de un breve silencio.

E cumplido con una de mis promesas…- pronuncio el joven totalmente sincero…

-Naruto-kum tú aun no me has olvidado ¡idiota! Porque te has demorado tanto…

- pronuncio la joven y le dio un beso frenético que hizo volar sus conciencias a lo más elevado de sí mismos por fin eran uno solo nuevamente, cada uno de ellos había estado soñando este momento durante 13 años y hoy por fin se hacía realidad, sabían que después de esto nada ni nadie los separaría.

Aun que esto no les duraría mucho puesto que aunque estuvieran detrás del escenario el micrófono seguía encendido por lo cual todos escucharon la declaración del joven uzumaki.

Esto enfureció a todas las nuevas fans del chico y por supuesto los padres de Hinata se alaban allí y en un parpadeo sobre el joven se ha balancearon. Neji Hyuuga totalmente iracundo puesto que el estaba enamorado de de la joven de cabellos escarlatas.

-¡Maldito! Como te atreves a ser tu quien le dé el primer beso a Hinata-hime.- grito iracundo el castaño.

Grito Neji, Yuuken de 1024 Golpes……..

Y Naruto solo dijo lo siguiente después de que una ráfaga muy rápida golpease a Neji lanzándolo lejos de la plataforma…

-¿Quién te has creído que eres para hablar de esa forma de mi Hinata?- dijo el rubio con una mirada tan fría como el hielo.

Una vez termino estas palabras se coloco frente Neji y estese levanto mirándolo con cara de odio y diciendo.-no me importa en lo absoluto quien seas en este instante te reto a un duelo maldito... dijo el joven de los ojos blancos.

-Está bien acepto ha además tú no eres rival para alguien como yo… no tienes idea de lo que es ser un Ninja apuesto que ni siquiera has matado a alguien, ni siquiera en eso te pareces a mí y mucho menos a mi Hinata…- pronuncio con una mueca de superioridad que altero aun más el estado de Neji.

Los demás shinnobis y kunoishis apartaron para que se librar el combate a muerte o si el ganador lo desease podía quitarle algo al perdedor…. Una vez iniciado el combate referido por el Ho-kage…

Los dos se colocaron en posición y no paso más de 5 segundos cuando Neji cayó al suelo muy herido y escupiendo sangre en cantidades.

Y no fue por el golpe anterior ya que su adversario había cambiado un poco su forma y como resultado el supuesto guardián de Hinata-hime PERDIO LA PELEA.

El joven Sauce Uchiha quien presencio la pelea pudo ver más o menos con claridad lo ocurrido y explico a los demás que era lo que había pasado con ayuda de su Sharingan, todos estaban atónitos pues ni siquiera vieron moverse al rubio cuando uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea había perdido el encuentro…

Valla el Uchiha estaba totalmente aterrado puesto que el presencio como Naruto golpeo cada uno de los puntos nerviosos del cuerpo de su compañero de equipo Neji en tan solo cuestión de 2 milésimas de segundos además de darle un golpe en el estomago, ni siquiera fue necesario que este continuara…

-Ha el guardián de Hinata no me hagas reír eres una basura no me inspiras lastima pero te daré una segunda oportunidad ya que somos de la misma aldea pero si vuelves a retarme te matare… a hora tomare mi premio, dame tus ojos… los esperare en la cima del monumento Ho-kage…. Pero no intentes sacarlos tu mismo yo lo hare gustoso…- fríamente pronuncio Uzumaki ante la mirada de los presentes y con una mueca tan sínica que era realmente aterrador.

No dicho más el joven de ojos azules desapareció junto a la chica de la cabellera negra.

Neji se encontraba totalmente aturdido puesto que se sentía inservible por lo cual desapareció inmediatamente y los demás testigos guardaron silencio pues todos conocían de los sentimientos del Hyuuga y era cuestión de tiempo que el expresase su interior a Hinata solo que no esperaban que fuese tan pronto y de esta manera tan trágica.

Al otro lado de la aldea en el monumento de los Ho-Kage.

-¿Naruto-kum ya te has dado cuenta? De la promesa que nos hemos, Echo ya casi el tiempo se acaba y tú podrías…-dijo Hinata pero fue interrumpida por su amor.

-Por favor Hina-cham no lo digas yo te juro que todo saldrá bien estaré con trigo es por eso que le echo todo esto e incluso he tenido que ir contra una persona que admiro mucho como Neji-san, jamás me rendiré cumpliré la promesa que te e echo aun hace yo…- interrumpido esta Ves pero por la hermosa mujer.

- No lo digas Na… Naruto-kum estaré con ti go hasta el fin…

(El sueño de Hinata pronto se hará realidad)

El sonido de un despertador perturbo el sueño de una hermosa jovencita de 24 años, cabello azul, ojos color perla como la luna y una evidente sonrisa triste pues todo aquel placentero espectáculo simplemente había sido una posibilidad frustrada que tanto ella deseaba, ya hacía más de 7 años que él había partido de Konoha en busca de la dichosa respuesta. – si tan solo yo no hubiese sido tan débil al enfrentarme con ese maldito de Paina las cosas no hubiesen terminado hace.- dijo la chica deprimida y en un susurro para sí misma.

-Hinata-sama el Raikage ya ha despertado y solicita su presencia en la sala de estar.- se dejo escuchar una voz masculina detrás de la puerta de la gran evitación que a hora para la Hyuuga era un lugar tan desolado y odioso como un desierto en primavera.

-En seguida bajo, voy a darme un baño y luego saludo a… - no importaba cuantas veces lo intente esas palabras jamás saldrán de mi boca. – esto último fue un susurro para ella misma.

-¿Desea algo más? – pregunto la voz a lo lejos.

-No gracias puedes retírate. – esto como última palabra…

Muy bien vamos a por otro día, este maldito acuerdo que hizo mi padre… se que estaría mal de mi parte rechazar la proporción pues esto traería el final de una enemistad con Ritsukagakure pero maldita sea acaso no les importa lo que yo siento, si tan solo él estuviera aquí, estoy segura que no tendría que vivir esto, por favor Naruto-kum ven pronto. – pensó Hinata en total silencio y con cara de resignación.

----- (al otro lado en Ritsukagakure) -----

-valla sí que ha sido fácil con estos tipos pero en si me molesta que nadie me quiera dar la información que estoy buscando. A este paso tendré que ir a Konoha. – dijo un joven de ojos azules como el mar adentro, cabellera larga de color amarillo que le caía en el rostro y parte de la espalda. Vestía con un yak ata color naranja en la parte que cubría su escultural pecho y en la parte de abajo era de color negro, esta ultima de pliegos en forma de cono le daban un toque más sutil y a la vez era algo intimidante.

-Konoha eh, ya veo pero déjame advertirte que de nada te servirá ir a ese lugar pues el Ritsukage pronto contraerá necias con una mujer de ese lugar, claro que eso solo es para conseguir infiltrarse el solo la ve como una herramienta. – pronuncio el hombre al ver como el otro le sujetaba por el cuello.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Quién es exactamente la chica? – pregunto muy serio el rubio y con unos ojos que daban a entender que no estaba jugando.

El shinnobis al ver la expresión tan fría en el rostro de su atacante simplemente contesto.

-Tengo entendido Soishiro-sama solo utiliza a la chica como una herramienta además se sabe que ella está enamorada de un tal Uzumaki, creo que el nombre de la chica es Hinata Hyuuga. – dijo el hombre un poco burlón.

-Hinata Hyuuga dijiste, como se atreva a ponerle un dedo en sima a mi Hinata-chan voy a matarlo, escúchame bien yo soy Naruto Uzumaki. – dijo el hombre de unos 25 años de edad al tiempo que aparecía en su puño izquierdo una bola de chacra que impacto contra el pecho del ninja, haciéndolo volar por los aires ata estrellarse contra unos muros de concreto y quedar incrustado.

-Hinata…

Voy a por ti y esta vez será diferente, te demostrare mis verdaderos sentimientos, aun no puedo creer que este viva, aun que se que es posible que me odie quiero que ella conozca mis intenciones. Pensó Uzumaki tomando del suelo una katana y llevándosela al hombro en prendió su camino hacia Konoha.

----- (Al otro lado en Konahagakure) -----

-Soishiro-sama espero me disculpe pero hoy tengo que hacer una misión con mi equipo gennin y me ausentare durante una semana, espero este cómodo en la mansión de mi clan.

Una mujer muy hermosa de ojos perlados y vestida con un yukata obviamente femenino de color negro con azul en los bordes hacia una reverencia al hombre que irremediablemente seria pronto su esposo.

-No te preocupes esta re bien. – dijo un hombre de cabellera blanca corta, ojos verdes y una extraña sonrisa se despedía de su prometida.

-No siendo más me retiro. – pronuncio la mujer en medio de una cortina de humo que al dispersarse ya no estaba.

-Chicos ¿creen que Hinata-sensei no vendrá hoy? – pronuncio una tierna chica de unos 14 años de vida vestida muy picara.

(Una falda corta cubriendo sus piernas apenas una miga, una tira seda cubriendo sus pechos muy voluptuosos por cierto, y unas mallas atreves de ropa interior, claro que con unas vendas en su entrepierna para cubrir esa parte). La jovencita tenía unos ojos de color zafiro y un cabello muy largo que le caí muy suave sobre su espalda casi llegando a la cintura, además de unos mechones en sus patillas. Su cabello era de color gris.

-Pues lo dudo mucho, Aun que no me sorprendería puesto que ella tiene que hacerse cargo de su matrimonio.- dijo un preadolescente de almenas 15 años de edad vestido con una gabardina de color blanco y tenía unos ojos color café que contrastaban con su cabello rojo opaco.

-Quien sabe, igual cada quien se ladra su propio camino pero en este caso no me gusta que la sensei este deprimida. – comento algo preocupado un chico de ojos blancos y cabellos castaño largo.

-No deberías meterte en los asuntos de los demás, no crees que ya yo estoy muy grandecita como para poderme cuidar solita además yo soy tu maestra. – hablo la mujer de los ojos perlados detrás de el chico cuyos ojos parecidos al zullo.

-A no sé ni para que me preocupo por usted, siempre termino mal. – dijo el chico caminado hacia sus amigos con las manos en la nuca.

-Tranquilo no te preocupes, gracias por cuidar de mi a si chicos. – tiernamente hablo la sensei de los Hyuuga sonrojada como cuando estaba con Naruto y eso era porque el gesto que hiso su discípulo Shinji le recordaba al susodicho.

-Sensei no se preocupe estamos siempre para acompañarnos. – dijo noblemente Nagato la de los ojos rojos como zafiros.

-Bueno vamos a la misión. – dijo entusiasmada la pelo azul muy animada.

-Bien ¡YOSH! – en coro asintieron los integrantes del equipo 7.

----- (en la puerta de la majestuosa Aldea de la Hoja) -----

Después de un día…

-Alto hay, a donde cree que va. – hablo un hombre joven contextura muy gruesa en forma de interrogante.

-A pues yo vengo visitar a un pariente mío. – contesto el hombre con un sombreo de paja en la cabeza y que estaba cubierto por una gabardina.

-Y ¿Quién es ese familiar? – pregunto el Ninja robusto muy desafiante.

-Vamos no tengo por qué decírtelo, además yo nací en esta aldea y aquí me deben mucho. – hablo el hombre detrás del sombrero despaja y la capa en tono superior.

-Escucha chico si no quieres que te saquemos a golpes dinos a que has venido a Konoha. – hablo impacientado el chico no tan robusto como el otro desde el puesto de vigilancia.

-Quiten se de mi camino antes de que los golpe. – por fin hablo el hombre misterioso en un tono verdaderamente furioso.

-Valla y yo que pensé que sería un día aburrido, almenas puedo patear a este tipo engredo. – confiado hablo el jounnin de Konoha.

No termino de decir su siguiente frase cuando un golpe realmente fuerte le dio directamente en su estomago haciéndolo perder el conocimiento a la vez que salía despedido hacia el aire, estando a una distancia de 30 metros de altura recibió otro golpe en su espalada que lo mando directamente contra el rocoso suelo.

-Disculpa, ¿Quien es el que me va a detener? – pregunto sarcásticamente el hombre al cual ni siquiera se le había caído el sombrero.

-Hay tu porque no te enfrentas a alguien cuyo taijutsud este a tu nivel. – pregunto un Ninja que apareció en la puerta junto a un grupo de 6 mas, dos kunoishis jounnin y cuatro shinnobis del mismo rango.

-Lee-sama que bueno es verlo aquí por favor dele una lección a este hombre. – dijo muy alegre el tipo que hace un momento había desafiado al extraño.

-Valla, con que Lee-sama, veamos que tal esta tu taijutsud después de estos años.- pronuncio el tipo extraño.

-En un instante desapareció de la vista el joven vestido con el uniforme reglamentario jounnin de Konoha y reapareció luego de que el otro tan bien desapareciera ante los ojos de todos los presentes, pues ese tipo había igualado la velocidad del vejotas como todos los más allegados le llamaban, quien era el ninja más rápido de Konohagakura no sato después de Sauce Uchiha quien tan bien estaba presente e igual de anonadado.

De repente algo salió disparado contra un muro, al ir a ver quién era los héroes de Konoha se llevaron una sorpresa, no Hera el del sombrero si no que era su compañero.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto el Uchiha de ojos Sharingan muy molesto.

-Dejare que mis técnicas hablen por mí mismo. – dicho esto el hombre quito la Katana de su espalda y la dejo caer en el suelo, junto sus manos y realizo varios sellos sucesivos, convocando llevo una mano a su rostro y luego la poso sobre el suelo haciendo aparecer humo que rápidamente se disperso, apareció un sapo gigantesco.

-Muy bien dame algo de Agua. – dijo el hombre colocando su mano sobre la espalda de el sapo.

-Está bien pero almenas dame las gracias. – se quejo el gran sapo.

En un de la boca del sapo salió disparado un torpedo muy fuerte que impacto contra las bolas de fuego del Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun para por favor. – grito una pelirosa quien corrió a abrazar al tipo raro.

Todos absolutamente todos quedaron estupefactos por la acción de la chica de los ojos perla.

-¿Sakura tu qué? – pronuncio el Uchiha cerca de los dos.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto, porque no nos dijiste nada, pensábamos que habías muerto? – dijo Sakura entre llanto, lo que dejo estupefactos a los presentes.

¿A caso? Es el – dijo El Uchiha desactivando su Sharingan.

----- (En las afueras de Ritsugakure) -----

-Hinata-sama por favor regrese de inmediato a Konoha un mostro nos ataco en busca de el Ritsugekage y parece ya sabe de que el está allá, los motivos que lo impulsan no lo sabemos pero parece que a él le molesto cuando le hablaron de que usted se cazaría pronto con Soishiro-sama. – Apenas el hombre término de hablar ya Hinata había dado un salto hacia un árbol y había tomado camino hacia Konoha.

-Hinata-sensei, ¿Cree que sea él? – pregunto Nagato un poco preocupada.

-No lo sé pero tengo que averiguarlo. – susurro la Hyuuga mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-No me gusta para nada esto, cuando vea a ese tal Naruto me las pagara por hacer llorar a mi amada sensei. – dijo shinji evidentemente molesto.

-Callaos chicos, acaso no se dan cuenta del estado de nuestra sensei, no es bueno que la molestes con tus comentarios. – dijo el pelo blanco.

-Shaoran-kun tiene razón. – dijo Nagato sonrojada.

_¿Quien será? Naruto o alguien más… averígualo en el próximo capítulo de este fice este es un poco corto pero porque es el primero prometo que el próximo será el doble de largo._

_Bueno espero Les Allá Gustado Mi Primer Canfín._

_Bueno este lo hago porque soy muy fan de Naruto y de Tenjou tenge además que puedo decir soy aficionado al Drama._

_Disculpen la propaganda xD… prometo subir el primer episodio muy pronto._

_Creo serán dos temporadas o eso más bien depende de lo que boten o más bien comenten._

-Supongo que tienes razón. – por fin callo todo el resto del camino.

En la mente de la Jounnin muchas cosas pasaban fugazmente como si de cometas se tratasen, ella sabía que tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas a el de ojos azules, además que se pregunta va cuales eran esos sentimientos que le había dicho Sakura. Acaso esa amor lo que el rubio sentía por ella, este ultimo pensamiento la llevo nuevamente a esa fase inocente de su niñez cuando solía sonrojarse y ser muy tímida, no tenía ni idead de que pensar y rogaba al cielo por que fuera él, la angustia la calcemia por dentro y incluso aumento la velocidad tanto que en unos segundos perdió de vista a sus gennin pero esto no le importaba.

Los disípalos quienes conocían la historia de manos de ella le comprendían por lo que no hicieron mayor alboroto y incluso le daban ánimos.

-Supongo que debemos dejar que la sensei llegue a su encuentro, aun que estoy preocupado ya que si no resulta ser el ella se deprimirá. – dijo serio Shinji.

-Podría ser – comento Shaoran

-Callaos todos que nada de esos pasara, no traigan el mal tiempo. – dijo molesta Nagato. –Yo se que él estará ahí. – susurro con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Los demás solo asintieron.

----- (En la puerta de Konoha) -----

-Tu debes ser Sakura-san, ¿Qué haces, porque me abraza? No creo que allá eche tanta falta durante estos 7 años de mi ausencia. – dijo el hombre quitando se el sombrero de paja y dejando caer la capa al suelo.

Se pudo distinguir claramente un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules piel bronceada y una sonrisa, idéntica a la de su antiguo compañero de equipo, a lo que todos quedaron pasmados.

-Naruto idiota. – lloraba su amiga en sus brazos de tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo, tenía en esos instantes muchas emociones encontradas.

-Ya estoy en casa, no os preocupéis por mi mas, pero si debo advertirles que he venido con uno propósito y quizás por esto me tilden de traidor definitivo de Konoha, voy eliminar al Ritsukage. – Dijo el rubio muy serio y bastante molesto por sus gestos faciales.

Todos los que estaban ahí se contrallaron por la sed asesina tan grande que emanaba el ojos azules, pero podían intuir el motivo, cual más seria si el rubio

No estaba enterado del compromiso de la heredera de los hyuuga.

-Naruto ¿ya lo sabes no se hace? – pregunto asustada la pelo roza y un poco dolida por que al parecer esa era la única razón que tiene el para volver a la hoja.

-Así son las cosas Sakura, porque yo he hecho una promesa y hoy he venido a cumplirla como sea. – muy determinado decía el rubio mientras los miraba a todos un poco melancólico.

-No creo baca que puedas vencer al Ritsukage, después de todo no eres capaz de vencerme a mí a ora a alguien que es un kage. – dijo el Uchiha un poco superior.

-Sabes Sasuke-teme era consciente de mi limitación, por ello me he entrenado durante estos 7 años y he logrado controlar el poder del kyuubi aun que solo hasta la séptima cola pero estoy seguro solo eso bastara para vencer a un bastardo como ese. – dijo aun más serio el chico en un tono que jamás se le había escuchado lo que dejo a todos muy sorprendidos y asustados, pues sabían que él no mentía además que el hecho de controlar al kyuubi hasta esas alturas es muy peligroso y significaba mucho dolor por en medio.

Cuando sin previo aviso se desplomo el Uzumaki cayendo en las manos de Sakura.

-!!!!Naruto¡¡¡¡ - grita la pelo roza muy asustada.

)(-_-).ESpErRe El PrOcImO cApItUlo.(-_-)(

Apropósito colocare una explicación más clara a la caída de Naruto.

01 Chapter _Rencuentro, un gran dolor._

No te lo pierdas.


	2. Rencuentro, un gran dolor

**¿Por qué de ti?**

01 Chapter _El reencuentro de un gran dolor._

----- (En la puerta de Konoha) -----

-A ¿Qué te refieres con que tú debes ser? Lo dices como si no nos conocieras. – pregunto el Uchiha entre molesto y sorprendido.

- La verdad es que no se quienes son ustedes, tengo agenesia desde hace 4 años por lo cual la única razón por la que se sus nombres es por… - no continuo el rubio cuando se dejo caer al suelo totalmente inconsciente, lo que alerto a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

-Naruto… - grito Sakura aterrada a la vez que se dirigía al rubio en el suelo.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan simplemente estoy agotado es eso. – dijo el chico entre dormido.

-No te muevas voy a darte un poco de mi chacra para que puedas colocarte de pie, además tienes muchas cosas que explicar. – dijo la pelo rosa.

-Me alegra que hallas regresado Naruto-kum a hora definitivamente la llama de la juventud brillara en toda Konoha. - hablo el de la ropa estilo Bruts lee.

-Claro lee, ah ¡¡¡duele!!! – grito el chico mientras se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba desesperadamente.

-Calma Naruto, ¿Qué te ocurre? Dinos. – hablo Sasuke mientras agarraba una de las manos de sus antiguo compañero y mejor amigo. – Me duele de sobremanera la cabeza cuando recuerdo algo. –contesto el Uzumaki.

-Sasuke hay que llevarlo rápido al hospital con Tsunade-sama. – dijo la chica quien levanto el cuerpo de su amigo y lo coloco en la espalda de su compañero de cabello negro.

-Me adelantare. – en ese instante luego de esas palabras el Uchiha desapareció haciendo alarde de su velocidad. – Es muy malo esto, es como si no pudiera tener chacra, hay algo en su cabeza pude verle con mi técnica medica, tiene una especie de sello muy fuerte en si además de el del zorro de las nueve colas. – explico a los compañeros de equipo muy preocupada.

----- (Cerca de la puerta de Konohagakura) -----

Una mujer realmente hermosa se movía a gran velocidad por las ramas de los arboles.

Era Hinata quien no sabía qué hacer y no podía tranquilizarse, en su mente no hacía más que divagar acerca de qué decir cuando se encuentra frente a frente con esos ojos azules además que ella después de los dos años posteriores a la partida de su amado había jurado olvidarle e y incluso odiarle por haber hecho un acto tan cobarde como era el huir pero a hora no estaba tan segura puesto que él había atacado la aldea del trueno simplemente por información, algo muy grave debió haber pasado para que alguien tan bueno y amable como lo Hera en el pasado aquel chico hubiese cambiado y se convirtiera en tal demonio capas de masacrar a todos aquellos que se crucen en su camino, ¿sería acaso que el kyuubi se había apoderado de la conciencia de Naruto? Esta última idea la llenaba de terror pues no se podía imaginar que sería de aquel dulce joven de ser hacía la realidad. Seguía a gran velocidad hacia su aldea cuando sintió que algo se le abalanzaba a una gran velocidad del costado izquierdo, quiso activar su Byakuugan pero no le dio tiempo pues eso se movilizaba a una velocidad mayor que el sonido.

La Hyuuga sintió como unos brazos le toma van gentilmente, uno por sus piernas a altura de las rodillas los cuales le hicieron perder el equilibrio e ir ce para atrás, pero otra mano la sujeto de la espalda y la aferro a un pecho que estaba medio cubierto por un yukata de color negro con rojo, y en su abdomen una marca que parecían un sello.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto la mujer aun en sus brazos y la cual aun no había visto el rostro de su captor, forcejeo levemente pues en un instante el hombre había bajado al suelo y la había colocado sobre el suelo y había dado la vuelta sin que la chica viera su rostro por la velocidad de el misterioso hombre del sombrero de paja.

No hubo respuesta durante un minuto completo la Hyuuga no hacía más que preguntar pero no recibía respuesta alguna.

Hasta que el hombre dejo caer su gabardina y mostro un yukata en su espalda con el símbolo de el remolino en color salmón, la tela era seda de color negro con unos contrastes rojos y tenia al zorro de las nueve colas estampado en la parte de la espalda en un color rojizo lo cual daba la impresión de que estuviera vivo, tenía el sombrero de paja puesto además de una katana larga y una corta en un cinturón del lado derecho y un pergamino grande sujeto a la cintura.

-Dime ¿Quién te ha contratado para secuestrarme? – dijo la chica molesta y lista para atacar si el Joven no le decía nada.

En un segundo el hombre se quito el sombrero de paja y lo arrojo al suelo, cuando hizo esto los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, tenía el cabello rubio completamente desordenado igual que Naruto, eso es lo que pensó inmediatamente Hinata además que tan bien tenía una venda o algo hacía de color negro igual a la que poseía el ojos azul la cual sostenía una larga coleta de estilo samurái.

Al darse la vuelta se dejo ver un hombre fornido de ojos profundamente azules con el altamar, tenía varias marcas en forma de bigotes a lo largo de sus cachetes eran en total seis, en su frente tenía el protector de Konoha, media aproximadamente 1/80 mts. Su rostro era bastante atractivo además que su expresión realmente seria le hacía verse más interesante.

-Como, ¿cómo te atreves a aparecerte ante mí después de todo? – hablo por fin la Hyuuga ruborizada tartamudeando poro realmente molesta.

-Me alegra que no hallas cambiado nada Hinata-cham. – se dispuso a continuar cuando la pelo azul ágilmente le dio una fuerte cachetada en el rostro muy molesta y entre lagrimas.

Ante tal acción de tristeza y rabia por parte de los ojos perlados el chico simplemente reacciono de una forma que impacto de verdad sobre la mujer.

-lo lo siento Hinata, te ruego me perdones, yo pensé que habías muerto, es mas creí que yo había sido el culpable de tu muerte, la vergüenza de saberme tu asesino me carcomió dúrate estos 7 años, no ha pasado un día sin que me recrimine a mi mismo por tu muerte, el día que me entere de que tu vivías no podía creerlo, un alivio muy grande llego a mi pero una culpa aun peor surgía y esa Hera la de pensar que tú me odiaras, puedo soportar cada uno de los rechazos y miradas heridas de todos pero de ti simplemente seria la mismísima muerte en vida, por favor perdóname te lo ruego, no condenes a mi corazón al sufrimiento eterno. – grito de rodillas y entre llanto el rubio postrado ante los pies de la Hyuuga.

-No susurro la chica. – con un rostro bástate dolido.

-¿Qué has creído que viniendo ante mí de esta forma te perdonaría todo el dolor que me causaste? – hablo llorando la mujer mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

-No, no, no, no, no puede ser… ¡¡¡tu me odias!!! – pasmado y atónito hablo el chico mientras tomaba la katana corta y la desenvainaba viendo fijamente a los ojos conmocionados de la chica.

-¿Qué haces Naruto-kum? Dame eso por favor. – aterrada le hablo al chico quien tenía la peor de las miradas tristes simplemente el verle a los ojo causaba que quien lo hiciese experimentase aquel dolor por lo que la Hyuuga estaba aterrada.

-No no lo hagas Naruto-kum… - grito desesperada.

-Adiós Hinata.- con un rostro un poco tranquilo pero aun dolido tomo la katana, se arrodillo y la enterró con todas sus fuerzas en su adamen escupiendo sangre de inmediato.

-¡¡¡Narutooooooooooooooo!!! – grito la Hyuuga completamente empapada en lagrimas del dolor de ver a su amado suicidarse ante sus ojos.

-No perdóname Naruto-kum no quise hacerte esto, perdóname por favor. – lloraba la chica mientras retiraba la katana del cuerpo de su amado quien aún vivía.

-No dejare que tu mueras, yo no quiero perderte no te vayas por favor. – gritaba la chica y colocaba su chacra en el abdomen del hombre para serrar el flujo de sangre en la herida y reparar los daños internos.

-Hi, Hinata… tu. – medio susurro el hombre e inmediatamente un chacra de color salmón rodeo el cuerpo del chico lo que sorprendió a la Hyuuga.

-Hinata yo estoy concentrando mis chacras en el mismo lugar que tu continua por favor. – pidió el herido.

-si. – asintió la eludida.

----- (En la oficina del Ho-kage) -----

-¿Ho-kage-sama se encuentra aquí? – pregunto un chico de cabello rojo llamado Shinji.

-Parece que no se encuentra aquí Tsunade-sama. – hablo la joven de cabellos grises.

-No queda más que dejar el reporte en el escritorio e irnos cada uno a nuestros hogares, mañana seguro vemos a nuestra sensei. – hablo calmado el cabello castaño.

----- (En el hospital de Konoha) -----

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les dijo? – pregunto una mujer rubia de apariencia joven. (Las apariencias engañan).

-Dijo que no recuerda nada que solo conoce nuestros nombres, además se desplomo en dos ocasiones, y ha dicho que le duele la cabeza cuando intenta recordad algo de su pasado o al menos eso creo. – dijo la ojos verdes seriamente.

-Tsunade, Sakura menciono algo de un sello en la cabeza de Naruto ¿que podría ser? – pregunto el Uchiha quien había alcanzado a escuchar el comentario de su compañera.

-Ustedes se dieron cuenta, ya veo os pediré que no digan nada de esto a Naruto, es un secreto de alta prioridad, el que hable de esto se le aplicara la pena capital.

-Pero Tsunade-sama no cree que el debe saber sobre ese sello. – pregunto Lee intrigado.

-lo dudo mucho en realidad. – contesto la Ho-kage.

-A ¿que se refiere Tsunade-sensei? – pregunto Sakura.

-Aquel sello es una técnica prohibida por todas las aldeas ninjas, fue utilizada en las guerras pasadas, es un sello que permite quien lo coloca tener control completo sobre aquella persona, pero sin en vargo tiene una condición la cual es que la persona que controla tiene que tener algún parentesco familiar con el títere ya que el títere en cuestión toma la imagen de el controlador. – dijo Tsunade pensativa.

-¿Quiere decir que la persona que controla es el Naruto real? – pregunto Sasuke impresionado.

-a si son las cosas, aun que no tengo ni idea de quien sea este sujeto, además que me intriga el saber cómo Naruto aprendió semejante técnica arriesgada. – hablo la mujer.

-¿A qué se refiere con arriesgada? – pregunto Lee.

- Si algo le ocurre a este cuerpo lo mismo le ocurre a quien controla, es decir se vuelven uno solo, la finalidad de esta técnica es enviar a el sujeto en cuestión a un suicidio involuntario ya que pude ser liberada antes de morir, es algo realmente atroz. – dijo molesta la ojos color de miel.

-Pero como es que Naruto aprendió tal técnica, no entiendo que ocurre aquí pero a hora tengo un objetivo, traeré de vuelta al original y le hare confesar porque a echo estas cosas. – hablo molesto el Uchiha.

- Te acompañare Sasuke – dijo Sakura al tiempo que Lee y Neji quien se había mantenido callado analizando la situación asintió.

-Tsunade le pido me permita llevarme al quipo 8 para que nos aluden en rastreo. – dijo Sasuke muy decidido y empuchando sus manos muy fuerte.

-Parece que todos están de acuerdo y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer en fin. Equipo 7, Neji, Lee contactaos a Tenten al equipo Ino,Shika,cho. E informarles sobre la misión y díganle que no tienen permitido regresar a Konoha si no cumplen con su misión. – hablo realmente seria Tsunade mientras en su mente la imagen de Naruto se reflejaba y la hacía preguntarse qué pasaba por la mente de su antiguo Ninja preferido ya que ella omitió ciertas cosas sobre aquel sello.

-Bueno nosotros tan bien queremos ir. – se escucho una vos detrás de los presentes, se abrió la puesta y se dejo ver a dos AMBUS.

-De acuerdo. – asintiendo Tsunade. – Pero llévense a este Naruto tan bien claro díganle que es una simple misión de reconocimiento, pasa mañana Sasuke por mi despacho para darte los detalles y la información sobre la misión, pueden retirarse. – termino la Ho-kage.

----- (A la mañana siguiente) -----

-Tsunade-sama tenemos un problema. – dijo el Uchiha serio.

-¿Qué ocurre esta ves? – pregunto intrigada la rubia viendo a el resto del equipo full numeroso.

-¿Dónde está Hinata Hyuuga? – pregunto la Ho-kage percatándose de que estaba Kurenai, Kyba. Chino y hasta Akamaru pero no estaba la de ojos plateados.

-Ese es el problema, los chicos a cargo de Hinata-sama están en Konoha pero parece que ella no los acompaño de venida. – hablo preocupado Neji.

-Según la información que me dieron, Hinata-sama y ellos llegaron Ritsugakure Aller en la madrugada a la aldea y encontraron un gran desastre, porque al parecer un chico rubio con un chacra rojo los ataco y se hacía llamar Naruto Uzumaki, dicen que una vez ella escucho ese nombre corrió rápidamente a Konoha tanto que fue perdida de vista rápidamente por sus discípulos. – hablo Neji.

-Ya veo, debe ser que se en contro con el original, en ese caso Hanabí Hyuuga la remplazara después de todo ella ya ha tenido misiones con ustedes no es hace equipo 8. – hablo la Osage seria y a la vez preocupada.

-Pero Tsunade ¿no cree que será muy peligroso? – pregunto el Inozuka.

-No hay problema después de todo estoy enviando a los mejores Ninjas de Konoha. – comento.

-Muy bien iré a informarle, pero Tsunade ¿Qué debo decirle a Konohamaru? – pregunto el ojos plateados.

-Dile que es un asunto familiar y que es necesario su presencia urgentemente que no intervenga. – ordeno Tsunade.

-Con permiso. – se retiro velozmente.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿si cree que sea buena idea? – pregunto Sakura a su sensei.

-La verdad no lo sé Sakura pero será mejor que la cuiden, puede que si Hinata este con Naruto y ve a su hermana trate de hablarle, hay será cuando ustedes intervendrán. – hablo con la mirada perdida la mujer que estaba sentada en el puesto más importante de toda la aldea.

-Como diga, Tsunade-sama estaremos todos esperando a Hanabí-chan y a Neji en la puerta de la aldea. – se despidió Sasuke y el resto del equipo de búsqueda.

----- (En el campo de entrenamiento 56) -----

-Neji-senpai ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto una bella kunoishi de cabello negro y ojos color verdes.

-Hola Hitomy-chan, vengo a por Hanabi-sama. – hablo sin más preámbulos el poseedor del Byakuugan.

-Ah ya veo Neji-senpai, ¿pero se pude saber para que la necesitas? – pregunto la ojos verdes.

-Es algo secreto, lo siento no puedo dar información, pero si te puedo asegurar que es algo importante ya que todos nosotros los Sanín tenemos que ir. – hablo seriamente el hombre.

-wau increíble, si que debe ser importante, por favor cuida de Hanabi, y cuídate mucho. – dijo la chica mientras le daba un beso en los labios al hombre.

-Te lo prometo. – no diciendo mas se acerco a la joven adolecente quien peleaba sobre un pequeño lago con su compañero de equipo.

-Hanabi-sama le necesitan en la oficina de la Ho-kage urgentemente. – seriamente exclamo.

-Está bien Neji-san. Un poco intimidada por la mirada de su primo mayor pues esa expresión significaba que algo malo pasa, en anteriores ocasiones cada que el colocaba esa cara se trataba de algo muy malo para el clan.

-Oeh ¿pasa algo? – pregunto el castaño vestido de azul en su playera, y de pantalón en color gris, tenía una bufanda.

-No es asunto tuyo hace que mantente al margen te lo advierto. – hablo fría y con una aura asesina que emanaba de sí mismo, (pensó que esa era la mejor forma de dejarle claro al testarudo del Konohamaru que no era bienvenido en la conversación y de echo funciono.)

-Oeh tranquilo simplemente quería saber es todo, bueno Hanabi-chan te cuidas no – sin decir más se retiro del lugar.

-¿Es muy urgente que me valla con ustedes? – pregunto la ojiperla.

-Me temo que sí. – contesto decidido y fríamente.

-Desacuerdo vamos a la mansión a bus… - fue interrumpida por el castaño.

-Lo siento Hanabi-sama pero es que ya sus cosas están esperándole con el resto de los de la misión. – hablo el chico deteniéndola y en ese mismo instante apareció el Uchiha.

-Vine a buscarlos por que demoraron mucho, en fin todos aguardan por ustedes en la puertas partimos ya mismo. – dijo serio y se movilizo al mismo tiempo hace la puerta.

-¿todos, quienes? – pregunto intrigada la chica de 15 años

-Los sannins estamos reunidos en la puerta, vamos todos en una misión, pero su hermana no irá por que se encuentra desaparecida y se presume puede que este secuestrada por el enemigo. – hablo seria mente Neji mientras frenaban para presentarse ante los demás, que por cierto ha vía con ellos otros dos ninjas de la aldea del trueno lo que le pareció extraño al Uchiha.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes, y a que han venido? Reporten se inmediatamente. – imponentemente dijo el ojos carmesí.

-Nosotros venimos de parte del Ritsukage el nos ha enviado para ayudar en la búsqueda de Hinata-sama. - Dijo un Ninja con una gabardina que le cubría todo excepto la cara que estaba cubierta por una máscara de demonio.

-Mas les vale que no extorben en nuestro camino. – dijo Neji molesto.

-Lo único que queremos es encontrar a la prometida de nuestro líder ya que el está muy preocupado. – dijo otro hombre con una espada gigantesca en su espalda y igualmente vestido que el anterior.

Por otra parte Hanabi se encontraba totalmente sorprendida, ella sabía que era considerada una de las mejores shunnis y que se pensaba en convertirla en jounnin muy pronto, pero jamás imagino que le encomendaran una misión realmente peligrosa, puesto que para que todos los héroes de Konoha estuvieran participando se trata de algo realmente importante, y peor aun parecía que su querida hermana estaba involucrada, ella no hace nada mas que pensar eso y un deseo apareció ante ella, le gustaría ver a Naruto en una misión, según lo que le contaba su hermana mayor el ojos azules siempre era un chico muy espontaneo que ante cualquier mención de peligro el siempre salía adelante y hacia sentir a su equipo lo mas seguro posible, sin contar las misiones en que el demostraba su gran poderío, era sin duda un sueño que Hanabi había estado alimentando desde muy joven, y ni siquiera se imaginaba que en realidad estaba con Naruto a su lado, el compañero que le habían asignado no se trataba de nada menos ni nada mas que el hombre que tanto ella deseo conocer y a que que admiro desde la primera vez que vio y por el cual siempre le preguntaba a los que lo conocían.

----- (A una larga distancia de Konoha y internados en un bosque) -----

-Muy bien nos dividiremos en grupos de dos, yo asignare según la utilidad de cada uno y nos comunicaremos cada 2 horas, tengan en cuenta que si alguno llega a alar pista alguna debe hablar informar de inmediato al resto del grupo la ubicación y aguardar a que el resto llegamos, ¿quedo claro? – hablo el Uchiha.

-Desacuerdo – entonaron en coro cada uno de los presentes.

-Los grupos serán los siguientes: Shikamaru con Kyba e Ino, Sakura con Neji, Lee con Tenten, Neji con yamato, Sai con Chino, Shouji con koji, Naruto ira con Hanabi, y yo iré con yudito. – hablo Sasuke claramente.

Ninguno puso objeción alguna, aun que la joven de cabello negro y ojos pelados si las tenias guardo silencio pos nadie hablo ni dijo nada y ella no quería quedar mal aun que ella quería estar con el Uchiha al caer en cuenta del nombre que había pronunciado quedo mas pasmada que nunca.

----- (Ya a solas con el rubio a una gran distancia y en caminan doce a la aldea de la yerba) -----

-Na, Naruto-onii-san ¿eres en verdad tu? – tartamudeo la chica.

El rubio freno en seco dejando pasmada a la chica, dio una vuelta y se puso frente a ella a cada paso que daba a adelante la chica retrocedía totalmente ruborizada, siguió hace hasta que choco contra un árbol que le impido huir.

-A si es. – hablo el rubio colocando ce en posición cercana a la boca de la chica y paraca que la fuera a besas en cual quiere momento.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – pregunto la chica al parecer molesta pero aun ruborizada y como no estarlo si a cada respiro que daba la boca del chico se hacer cava a la zulla.

-Yo tenía unos asuntos que resolver, por eso no regrese discúlpame Hanabí-chan. – hablo el hombre y prosiguió pero esta vez en un susurro.

-Hanabí-chan no sabes cuánto te extrañe, pero ya he regresado y la verdad es que a hora no sé lo que me ocurre pero cuando te vi mi corazón se detuvo. – susurro el hombre tiernamente y sonrojado un poco.

-Na Na… - no pudo continuar pues sus labios fueron atrapados por los del rubio quien beso suavemente su labio mayor para luego masajear el inferior con toda su boca e introducir su lengua en la boca de la chica escudriñando cada parte de ella y probando su miel al mismo tiempo que ella sentía la de él.

No duro mas de unos segundos cuando sin aun ave sida dejada de besar por él sus piernas fallaron pero fue ágilmente recogida en mas nos del chico quien la apretó a su pecho y se dejo caer de espalda colocándose hace acostado en el suelo y con ella en sima.

Se dio media vuelta y se coloco sobre ella el joven de los ojos azules, el no sabía lo que ocurría pero en verdad no podía detenerse, cada una de las miradas de esa chica, sus expresiones, el olor que despedía, el brillo en su mirada, la suavidad de sus labios, el compas en que el viento hondeaba los cabellos de la chica, simplemente no sabía lo que hace pero no podía detenerse, aun que supiera que las cosas irían mas allá no quiso detenerse y al contrario dejar desvelar todo su deseo carnal y amoroso que lo embargo.

Ella no sabía que pensar simplemente esto había ocurrido el se había a balanceado sobre ella y la había besado sin previo aviso, a hora él se encontraba sobre ella y eso la hizo recordad algo que ocurrió hace tiempo atrás.

Flashback

Era de mañana pero no Hera temprano, ella se dirigía hacia su hogar cuando de repente sin previo habido fue envestida por una luz de color salmón, no sabía lo que ocurría pero tenía a alguien en sima zullo.

-Podrías levantarte por favor. – hablo un poco mal por el peso en su pecho una chiquilla de ojos blancos de aproximados 12 años.

-Lo siento en verdad no fue mi intención. – contesto un joven vestido con un conjunto salmón y azul y unos ojos azulados de cabello rubio.

-Deberías fijarte por dónde vas ¿no crees? – le replico la chica.

-Lo siento pero es que iba a comer rameen. – dijo el chico de ojos azules y de inmediato se escucho el sonido de un estomago crujiendo de hambre.

-Jajá jajá – se rio la chica apenada por que el sonido provenía de ella.

-¿Quieres venir con migo? – le dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano a la jovencita.

-Claro gracia – le dijo al chico y le tomo de la mano un poco ruborizada y apenada pero al momento de levantarse algo paso y sus pies se resbalaron haciendo perder el equilibrio al chico quien termino cayeron sobre la pequeña nuevamente pero esta vez un poco diferente.

Sus manos quedaron unidas unas con las otras, sus pechos quedaron unidos el uno con el otro y sus cabezas estaban unidas, ambos sentían la respiración del otro, sus ojos no hacían nada más que mirarse el uno al otro en una sincronización perfecta.

Se diera cuenta de lo comprometedor de la escena y decidieron en un rápido movimiento alejarse.

A la joven de ojos perlados se le cayó su venda del cinturón y al momento de recogerla del suelo sus manos se toparon con las de alguien las cuales eran muy calidad y al querer mirar para algún lado quiso hablar pero ni siquiera balbuceos salieron de su boca pues se había estrellado con los labios del otro chico quien tan bien realizo la misma acción de la mujer y colisionaron.

Al querer hablar no hicieron más que continuar el beso toscamente pues era la primera vez para ambos obviamente, pero de verdad era algo muy agradable.

Esta vez fue la chica la que se separo atónita y completamente roja hasta el punto de parecer un semáforo, miro al chico y salió corriendo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de preguntar el nombre de aquel que le robo su primer beso ya que la pena pudo mas que su razón.

Fin Flashback

El hombre acariciaba la piel del rostro de la adolecente sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente, aun que en si se preguntaba por qué lo hacía y aun mas lo que le sorprendía aun mas era el hecho de que ella no colocase ninguna resistencia, al parecer le gusta pensó.

-Hana-chan ¿Quieres que continúe? – pregunto intimidado el aguazul.

No recibió respuesta más que el beso apasionado de la chica quien recordaba el primer beso que tuvo con este mismo chico.

-¿Te acuerdas del primer beso que nos dimos? – susurro la chica parando de besarle y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Ella había recordado todas las noches en vela que paso pensando en el beso de ese chico que a hora todo hecho un hombre le besaba en un autentica unión de adulto, era increíble para ella pensar que aquel causante de los miles de corazones que ella tuvo que romper en la academia y fuera de Konoha estuviera correspondiendo a su mas húmedo sueño le parecía extasiarte pero no se atrevía a ir más allá, a si que simplemente tomo la decisión de que si él le contestaba recordando aquel suceso ella se le entregaría. En su mente no hacia mas que desear que se le contestase afirmativamente.

-Lo recuerdo Hana-chan jamás olvidaría mi primer beso. – dijo el hombre viéndole a los ojos a la Hyuuga.

-Me alegro Naruto-kum de que te acuerdes de eso, a hora soy tuya. – esas últimas palabras la sonrojaron mas de lo que ya estaba lo cual era imposible…xD pero continuo empeorando al ver los ojos de sorpresa y a la vez depravados que se formaban el rostro del aguazul.

-Claro…Hana-chan – no dijo más y se dirigió a por su cuerpo.

Coloco suavemente las manos de él sobre el chalequillo de la chica desabrochándolo para luego dejar al descubierto unos voluptuosos pechos de mujer parecidos a los de Hinata a esa edad, continuo ha si explorando a la mujer primero con su manos iniciando en la sien bajando con el dedo índice por la oreja al cuello luego con el meñique por el hombro y el pecho del lado derecho, a continuación la beso en los labios y comenzó a morder la oreja de la chica haciendo salir de los labios de la mujer gemidos de placer muy agudos lo que incito al rubio a seguir mas a ya; simplemente ya no podía contenerse y se dejo llevar por sus instintos, continuo hace hasta que decidió bajar con su lengua hacia el cuello de la mujer y le dio unos dulces mordiscos erizando la blanca piel de la chica, tomo de la espalda a la mujer y la alzo un poco para poder quitarle la ropa de mallas que ocultaba sus grandes senos.

Una vez hubo quitadas las mayas continuo mordisqueando los pezones de la mujer y acariciando la espalda de la chica quien estaba con su mente en blanco, simplemente era una sensación que jamás en su vida conoció, era algo majestuoso no sabía cómo llamarlo, pero en verdad estaba extasiada pero aun quería mas, y noto que sus entre pierna empezó a humedecerse y a un poco, pensó que debía ir al baño pero no pudo pues el hombre la tenia fuerte pero sutilmente agarrada. Naruto mano cio durante unos minutos mas los senos de la chica pero noto una leve humedad en el pantalón de la mujer y sabiendo que ella no diría ni haría nada para detenerlo decidió adentrarse hay como sus instintos le mandaban.

Al colocar sus dedos en ese lugar pudo notar claramente que una materia liquida viscosa se despedía de la mujer además que eso hacia los 4 pliegos que tenía en ese lugar fueran más suaves además que al notar un pequeño orificio y una especie de palanquilla o pequeño pito por ha si decirlo, en la parte superior justo en medio de los dos pliegos mas grandes, era realmente extraño ese lugar en especial, le causaba mucho interés al rubio escudriñar pero cada que trataba de tenerlo se le escurría de los dedos por causa del liquido, saco su mano de ese lugar y lo llevo a su rostro para ver ese liquido y se percato de que la chica de ojos blancos lo miraba apenada…

-Na, Naruto-chan no huelas eso, está sucio. – dijo mas que ruborizada la chica al ver que el chico no le hizo caso y por el contrario se lo llevo a la boca probándolo.

-Esto es realmente dulce, quiero más. – dijo Naruto y le bajo el pantalón con sus bragas a bordo dejando al descubierto una figura ovalada totalmente rozada y roja era su vagina.

La observo durante unos segundos y acerco su rostro a ella, pero la chica serró las piernas rápidamente deteniendo a si al rostro del joven quien no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

-No Naru-kum hay no. – pero no pudo hacer mas pues el hombre en un santiamén le abrió las piernas fácilmente e introdujo su rostro.

El chico saborea cada parte de ella en especial el pequeño orificio en el cual introducía su lengua en búsqueda de tan preciado néctar, ella simplemente sentía que se quemaba por dentro, el ardor iniciaba desde su entre pierna y recorría todos los rincones de su cuerpo, sentía como los dedos de sus pies se retorcían, Sentía la grama en la palma de sus manos como Hera arrancada, sentía el calor del chico justo en esa parte y de verdad esto no Hera como algo que ella alguna vez sintiera, era increíble no sabía nada, no pensaba nada, su corazón latía a millón y nada que pasara le haría entrar en razón, todo era como un placentero vacio lleno de todo lo que para ella seria preciado o ni siquiera tenía idea de todo esto era de verdad increíble.

Al cavo de 15 minutos de estar Naruto lamiendo y tomando de aquel deliciosos liquido sintió la necesidad de probar de tales placeres que le estaba causando él a ella y recordó un sueño parecido a este en el que el introducía su pene en ese mismo orificio que había derramado una gran cantidad de liquido junto a grandes gemidos por parte de la castaña siendo ha sí y sin saber muy bien que hacer quiso intentarlo.

Se quito su chaqueta y camisa, bajo su pantalón, y se dejo ver su pene que estaba erecto y con unas gotas de semen, obviamente había estado reteniéndose…

Se coloco en una posición que la chica pudo ver y simplemente le acantio diciéndole.

-Naru-kum quiero tenerte dentro de mí. – dijo la adolecente a punto de perder su virginidad a manos de le aguazul de sus sueños.

-De acuerdo Hanabi-chan. – no siendo mas prosiguió.

En un principio el rubio pudo notar cierto dolor en prepucio además que la chica gimió de dolor unas cuantas veces, por lo que decidió ir mas lento.

Hanabi por su parte podía sentir como el entra va dentro de su ser, era un placer diferente al anterior pero sintió un poco de dolor que poco a poco se fue trasformando en un cosquilleo, y que luego fue una sensación extremadamente fuerte que superaba la anterior, el rubio por su parte podía sentir como cada una de las paredes de la ojos perlados se dilataba al compas de sus arremetidas, fueron acelerando mas y mas descansando en cortos lazos de tiempos puesto que no quería hacerle daño a su doncella hasta que en un evanescente momento sus mentes se fusionaron emitiendo ambos el placer de un orgasmo y fue tan indescriptible que no sabían lo que había ocurrido, pensaron en que habían sido trasportados a otra dimensión, durante los momentos y acciones que realizaron en ese bosque cercano a un pequeño riachuelo no había más que el uno para el otro era increíble en verdad.

----- (100 Kilómetros de distancia de el rubio y la castaña) -----

Ya habían trascurrido las 2 horas para la reunión y todos se alaban presentes, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de no permitirse pasar la idea de que Naruto se había llevado a Hanabi, y si era hace la responsabilidad seria toda del Uchiha, por lo que este no dispuesto a semejante desondro se encamino rápidamente en la dirección que aquellos dos habían tomado, no viajo mucho cuando se encontró con Naruto medio vestido, y sentado a la orilla de un árbol como cuidando de algo.

-Naruto ¿Dónde está Hanabi? – pregunto el Uchiha quien estaba solo.

-Ella está dándose un baño, después de todo lo que hicimos pues es lo más normal, uno debe ser hacinado después de hacer esas cosas. – dijo muy calmado como si lo que hizo fuera de lo mas normal.

-Y ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste con Hanabi? – pregunto intrigado el ojos negros.

-A bueno pues yo y ella, hicimos el amor, fue tan increíble, cree me debería hacerlo con Sakura, si no sabes cómo es solo me avisas y yo puedo explicarte mas o menos como es la cosa ¿Qué dices? – hablo el rubio al hombre que tenía delante de él logrando que este se sonrojara por lo que dijo de Sakura.

-¿Qué tu y ella hicieron qué? – tartamudeo mientras retrocedía señalando con la mano derecha al chico en un estado tal de atontamiento que se cayó con una roca. En su mente pasaban cada una de las ocenas y estaba en estado de shock.

-Bueno pues primero comenzó a besarla y luego le acaricie esto y luego a… - aparecieron unas manos que le taparon la boca al rubio.

-Deja ya de decir que hicimos eso me escuchas – le dijo al oído muy molesta al rubio en un susurro que el Uchiha escucho.

-Ya es verdad que ustedes tuvieron eso – hablo el Uchiha perturbado al ver a la pareja de diferentes edades.

-Por favor Sasuke-sensei no diga nada de a nadie, sabe que si alguien de mi familia llega a escuchar sobre esto será un gran problema y seré expulsada de Konoha. – rogo tiernamente de rodillas la chica mirando a el Uchiha con ojos de borrego.

-es esta bien no diré nada – hablo los ojos negros saliendo un poco del shock en el que estaba.

-Bien vamos pues a por ellos – dijo Uzumaki colocan doce de pie y tomando a Hanabi por las piernas y colocándola sobre su espalda dio inicio junto a Sasuke para buscar al resto quienes ya venían.

----- (En una choza) -----

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto una leve voz de bajo de un manto sobre una cama.

No hubo respuestas y viendo que nada le impedía colocarse de pie lo hizo sintiendo un dolor punzante en su abdomen ya que tenía un herida vendada y entonces recordó todo, dando un brinco se coloco su yukata que estaba al lado de su cama y salió en búsqueda de su Hinata, pero no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo ya que al abrir la puerta se en concentro con una Hinata de manos y pies sucios con un canasto de los que utilizan los campesinos para cargar el arroz que recogen de los cultivos totalmente repleto de probaciones y llevas medicinales.

-Naruto-kum ve a la cama de inmediato. – dijo ella sin poder continuar pues el chico realizo un fugaz movimiento y la atrapo en un abrazo que duro un largo tiempo y en el cual ella podía escuchar el llanto del chico y unas palabras que la dejaron conmocionadas pues ella era la que le decía a él eso.

-Hina-chan nunca me dejes, no me dejes jamás, me escuchaste. – repitió una y otra vez el aguazul apretante cada vez mas el pecho de la chica contra el zullo hasta que algo tocaba sus labios, una precio agradable que cuando el trato de hablar hubo algo extraño, cada labio se rozo con el otro causando de verdad centurias en el chico, aquel dolor de la herida desapareció de inmediato al igual que en la chica el cansancio como no tenía dinero fue al bosque a buscar algo de comida y encontró un campo sembrado muy espacioso y fértil por lo que pregunto de quien era.

-¿dime Naruto-kum de quién es ese sembrado de aquí atrás? – pregunto la chica separándose del beso.

-Pues como estuve viviendo solo en estos terrenos tuve tiempo además que tuve una ayudita extra, y pues si el cultivar a mano es un buen ejercicio diario jeja – dijo el chico con una mano en la cabeza apenado.

-Wau increíble, pero a ti te creo capaz de cualquier cosa Naruto-kum – hablo la nueva acompañante del chico haciéndole ver a el que ella jamás se alejaría de él y siendo hace no pudo mas retenerse, le quito el canasto de la espalda lo coloco en el suelo, y la alzo en sus brazos llevándola a la cama y dándole un beso en la frente; lo que hizo que ella se sonrojase como en la niñez, al ver esto Naruto solo sonrió tiernamente,.

-Bueno creo que debo preparar el Sena como compensación. – dijo el rubio colocándose en la pequeña hoguera y tomando algunas hortalizas de el canasto de la chica.

-No te esfuerzos Naruto-kum yo lo hago tu estas débil con la herida. – dijo entre molesta y preocupada.

-No te preocupes yo estoy muy bien, además mañana iniciamos nuestro entrenamiento. – dijo esto último el rubio con los ojos llenos de felicidad y riéndole como nunca a nadie hizo haciendo que la chica se sintiera como en un dulce sueño.

-yosh iniciemos, tu nada mas espera y veras lo bueno que me echo en la cocina pero bueno no creo que como voz, todavía recuerdo las tortas que tenían mi rostro, eran realmente exquisitas. – dijo el rubio entre balbuceos y saboreadas, el solo hecho de recordarlo lo hacía patinar de la emoción.

Por su parte Hinata estaba roja al mas no poder, recordaba ese episodio y le daba un poco de temor que él no le gustara pero que a hora depuse de casi 10 años aun se acordara y lo que es mejor aun le daba un placer indescriptible recordarlo.

-Eh Naruto-kum mañana te are unos, con rameen. – dijo tímidamente.

-Eeh claro Hinata seria magnifico – corrió el chico a tomarla nuevamente y darle un beso pero el sonido de la tetera le golpeo obligándolo a voltear graciosamente a lo que Hinata apenada pero ya mas tranquila sonrió, era esta la vida en pareja que tanto soñó, aun que sabía que tenía que regresar algún día a Konoha en estos momentos todo para ella era felicidad, todo un cuento de hadas pero esa felicidad no duraría mucho.

----- (Nuevamente con el equipo de búsqueda reunido) -----

-Muy bien, debido a que no tenemos ningún indicio del paradero de quien buscamos, considero como líder de esta misión, que debemos dividirnos durante un tiempo más prolongado, nuestra misión tiene el consentimiento de Tsunade-sama para durar todo lo que sea necesario – hablo seria mente el Uchiha logrando que cada uno de los presentes se sintiese impotente.

-Bien los grupos continuaran como están pero esta vez Sakura ira con Naruto y Hanabi. – hablo el único de los Uchiha, por lo que Sakura miro extrañado a su compañero y novio.

-Tranquila Sakura te explicare porque. – dijo dándole una relajada sonrisa que hace muchos años que no daba lo que calmo la furia de la pelo rosa.

-Está bien Sasuke-kun. – contesto relajada Sakura.

-Tan bien habrá un can vio en mi equipo, vendrá Ino. – Hablo el líder.

-Está bien ¿pero con quien ira Neji-san? – preguntaron

-Ira con el grupo de Kyba. – hablo serio.

-¿Entendido? El punto de encuentro será en las afueras de Sunagakure. – una vez dicho terminaron de repartir instrucciones y las demás formalidades todos partieron.

Hasta el momento todos se habían percatado de que Naruto había llevado a Hanabi en su espalda lo que era extraño pero a lo que no dieron más importancia, ya que ellos habían dicho que la escusa que dio fue que tropezó con ella le había lastimado un tobillo a ella, por lo que no podía caminar muy bien, pero Sakura al hacerle la confirmación medica del caso se dio cuenta de que habían mentido pues ella se hallaba muy bien de salud y no había lesión alguna, la ojos esmeralda miro a Sasuke quien había dado la escusa con ojos sorprendidos y simplemente recibió una seña que le indicaba debía guardad silencio y a la que hizo caso.

En un principio cuando le comentaron el por qué no lo podía creer era algo increíble que el Naruto que Tsunade-sama les había relatado era totalmente diferente, no hacía otra cosa más que estar cerca de Hanabi y hacerla sonreí a cada instante, aun que Hera normal que hace fuera después de que Sasuke le comentara sobre lo que habían hecho esos dos durante las dos horas que estuvieron a solas y le manifestase su preocupación para con el Uzumaki ya que si había llevado consigo a Hinata y hora a su hermana menor, el debía de esposarlas o todo el clan Hyuuga la emprendería por su amigo e incluido la aldea del trueno intervendría; la razón para ella del estar en ese grupo fue obvia puesto que al saber de tales asuntos era normal que debía cuidarse todo, y había una preocupación más en la cabeza de la joven de ojos verdes pues ella recordó lo que una vez le comento su sensei sobre el caso de lo que ocurría normalmente en las relaciones sexuales entre Ninjas.

Flash Back

-Sakura, es importante que sepas lo que ocurre en caso de que una kunoishi sea violada por un Ninja extranjero. –dijo demasiado seria la Ho-kage a su disípala de 14 años ya bastante madura para su edad.

-Pero Tsunade-sensei eso es demasiado, como me pide que le practique un aborto a una compañera. – dijo Sakura bastante indignada pero luego su cara pasaría a otra llena de miedo cuando vio a su sensei tomar una posición seria y triste a la vez.

-Sakura te contare una historia que ocurrió hace tiempo. – le dijo la rubia a su discípula mientras miraba por la ventana asegurándose de que nadie escuchara.

-Cuando tenía aproximadamente tu edad fui violada por un Ninja de la aldea del remolino. – dijo Tsunade tan seria pero a la vez que una cuantas gotas corrían de en sus ojos por lo amargo de sus recuerdos.

-Cuando estuve allí en esa aldea en una misión de que consistía en ser entrenados yo y un grupo mas de Ninjas de Konoha en ese lugar. – dijo la mujer limpian doce las lagrimas y apretando sus puños fuertemente.

-Una noche Salí a caminar para conocer el lugar ya había pasado dos meses de estar en aquel lugar pero no había tenido tiempo de conocerlo pues el entrenamiento había resultado muy duro. – prosiguió la mujer.

-Esa noche cuando camina va escuche los lamentos de una mujer quise ir a recogerla pero al llegar al lugar ale a un sujeto que ya había mancillado a la mujer quise detenerlo pero al parecer era un jounnin por lo que yo en mi condición no pude defenderme mucho, al cavo de una pelea un poco larga sentí un punzón en mi cuello que me detuvo de inmediato, no me podía mover ni hacer nada solo podía mirar.

-El hombre se me acerco y empezó a tocarme y se sacio dentro de mí quitándome la virginidad y todo mi honor. – hablo la mujer llena de ira.

-Pero eso no termino hay, cuando a la mañana siguiente fui encontrada por Hiraya totalmente desnuda con cortadas a mi alrededor y apenas pidiendo colocarme de pie me juera a mi misma que me vengaría. – y continuo

-Cuando me hicieron los exámenes médicos se dictamino que estaba en va razada, pero no de un hombre si no de un mostro puesto que en mi vientre se alaba un engendro y por el cual tuvieron que hacerme un doloroso aborto que casi me cuesta la vida. – y ya más calmada y en un tono frio y con una mirada asesina le dijo algo aterrador a su discípula.

-Yo y Hiraya juramos vengarnos de esa aldea, y al cumplir los 20 años decidí contarle a Oroshimaru quien se nos unió, fue para ese entonces que rompimos relación con esa aldea, atacamos los tres solos a esa aldea y nos bañamos en su sangre, yo estaba totalmente segada por el odio a esa gente, pero lo que más temor me causaba era la región de mis compañeros, aun puedo recordar sus miradas… estaban totalmente llenas de odio, cercenaron a hombres mujeres y niños por igual, Oroshimaru los cortaba en pedazos mientras que Hiraya los incineraba vivos y los estriaba con su golpes, yo por mi lado los golpeaba con tal fuerza que se desparramaban en mis manos pero eso no me molestaba al contrario con cada más que mataba me sentía mejor pero aun seguía con rabia puesto que no aparecía por ningún lado el vas tardo que me mansillo. – prosiguió la mujer sin cambiar de expresión.

-Cuando lo ven con tramos resultaba que ocultaba a su familia muy numerosa en la cual habían muchas niñas y niños. – cuando los arlamos, Hiraya y Oroshimaru golpearon al hombre sin quitarle la vida, luego tomaron a la fuerza a la esposa del hombre a las hijas mayores y a las menores, a las ancianas y los decapitaron, a las mujeres mayores entre 13 y 90 años las violaron ante él y luego las masacraron sin piedad, y yo torturaba al hombre tanto murió por los azotes de un látigo. – hablo la mujer cambiando la mirada por una muy triste y en peso a llorar.

-Luego de eso acabamos con toda la aldea, la borramos de la faz de la tierra, aun puedo recordar a mis compañeros totalmente llenos de sangre y con sus rostros llenos de ira. – siguió la mujer entre lagrimas.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sensei enséñeme por favor. – le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su sensei.

Fin Flash Back

No puedo permitir que Hanabi-chan sea maltratada de este modo por Naruto, aun que dudo mucho que el haga algo como esto, pensaba la chica, mientras muy lejos un hombre y una mujer cenaban juntos a la luz de la luna.

----- (En algún lugar en una cabaña) -----

-Hinata-chan me agrada mucho estar cerca de ti en estos momentos, de verdad esto me hace feliz. – hablo Naruto.

-Perdona me por haber intentado quitarme la vida frente a ti pero es que yo… - no continuo pues fue interrumpido rápidamente por la ojos perlados.

-Yo soy la única que debe pedir perdón aquí Naru-kum soy yo… por mi culpa tu casi te vas… yo no quiero perderte nunca más, e aguardado durante toda mi vida para que este momento llegara, este momento en que yo puedo expresarte mis verdaderos sentimientos sin temor a que me rechaces, Naruto yo… TE AMO. – hablo la chica decidida con una mano en el pecho como queriendo ocultar su rostro por la vergüenza pero con una mueca muy feliz.

-Hinata yo… - pensó durante unos minutos el hombre.

-cuando yo me vi solo nuevamente durante la pelea contra el falso Pain la única cosa que me hacia mantenerme en pie era el terminar con toda la absurda guerra, yo luche contra él con el dolor de pensar que tu… habías muerto por mi culpa, por que por culpa de mi estupidez yo no pude darme cuenta de tus sentimientos hasta hace momento, y porque yo no pude protegerte de él, de verdad mi dolor fue muy grande, yo no podía creer que algo hace hubiese ocurrido, si no hubiera sido por las palabras que me dijiste aquel día antes de la batalla contra tu primo Neji yo me hubiera dejado llevar por el rencor y hubiese desatado al Kyuubi y tu hubieses mu… - interrumpido por un fugaz beso de la chica nuevamente como ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre al la Hyuuga.

El Uzumaki la beso apasionadamente y luego la miro a los ojos se separo un metro de ella se inclino en una reverencia, y saco de su bolsillo un anillo.

-Hinata-hime le pido atentamente que acepte por favor que yo Naruto Kamikaze Uzumaki le acompañe durante el resto de sus días en sagrado matrimonio. – dijo el chico aun con la cabeza abajo nervioso y esperando la respuesta de la chica.

La hyuuga quedo atónita en estado de shock la sola idea de casarse con el Uzumaki para ella era algo sin precedente, en un tiempo lo había soñado tanto que necesitaron de ayuda psicológica los ninjas de Konoha para sacarle de tal trance, a hora se hacía realidad, como era posible que el chico hubiera tomado tal determinación, era increíble creer algo como eso no era posible simplemente no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría pero era lo mejor, simplemente indescriptible, no sabía qué hacer estaba adonada da y simplemente asintió, trato de hablar pero de sus labios ni una palabra salía hasta que morito su lengua suavemente y incorporándose nuevamente a la realidad susurro.

-si Naru-kum. – susurro extremadamente sonrojada.

El chico al escuchar las palabras del hombre sonrió de sobre manera, el ni siquiera sabía por qué había hecho eso, como era que había tomado tal decisión él no lo sabía, simplemente se le ocurrió cuando sintió el anillo que su padre la había dado a su madre y la cual se lo había confiado a él. – Estoy muy feliz Hina-chan. – tomo las la mano derecha de la mujer y coloco el anillo de compromiso sobre el dedo de la mujer, esta lo miro y se sintió muy contenta pero se preocupo un poco pues vio que el anillo Hera realmente valioso, tenia diamantes amarillos, era de oro puro, tenía una gran esmeralda en el centro y alrededor del cuello tenia zafiros incrustados.

-Na Naruto-kum no debiste molestarte esto es demasiado caro, no puedo aceptar esto. – dijo la mujer tiernamente.

-No te preocupes, este es uno de los tesoros de mi familia. – dijo el chico dejando que en la mujer se dibujase un rostro de asombro.

-Siento no haber dicho nada sobre mi familia pero ya te contare más adelante te contare sobre ellos, a hora… - no dijo más el chico y sonrojado pero decidido la tomo de la mano y la llevo dentro del lugar que era bastante modesto, tenia incluso una cama tallada a mano por un gran carpintero y era en roble.

Hinata lo siguió y al llegar al lugar se sentó en la cama pero para su sorpresa el rubio no se sentó si no que se coloco a un lado de ella se agacho y jalo de una cuerda en el suelo dejando ver una puerta con unas escalares a un lugar algo oscuro.

-Sigue me Hina-chan le dijo a la mujer tomándola de la mano derecha y a la vez cargando una pequeña lamparera,

Al cerrarse la puesta Hinata pudo notar una leve corriente de viento y activo su Byakuugan logrando darse cuenta que el túnel en el que estaban era inmenso y que fácilmente podría tener entre 5 a 10 kilómetros de largo pero no dijo nada pues Naruto al cargo en sus brazos y en menos de 4 segundos ya habían llegado al final del lugar, quedo impresionada al ver un gran remolino quizás el más enorme posible era tan alto que ni siquiera mirando completamente hacia arriba podía verse su final, era tan grande que hasta 5 veces Konahagakure no sato podía caber hay y eso ya Hera hablar mucho.

-Dime Naru-Kum ¿Qué es este lujas? – pregunto Hinata intrigada.

-Este es el hogar de mi madre, mi hogar. – dijo el chico.

Dejando perpleja a la chica ya que como es que una persona puede vivir aquí con semejante remolino además que era un lugar realmente oculto frio y oscuro y un viento herido inundaba el lugar dándole junto al zumbido del viento una sensación aterradora.

-Pero ¿Cómo alguien puede vivir aquí? – pregunto asustada la chica cuando vio que él se hacer cava con ella al tornado.

-Pues viven dentro del tornado. – hablo el rubio.

-Esta es la desaparecida aldea del Remolino. – dijo Naruto muy entusiasmado.

-No puede ser. – dijo la chica.

-Cierra tus ojos unos segundos y ya estaremos dentro. – dijo el rubio y ella haciéndole caso los serró.

-Bueno hay voy. – dijo Naruto con los ojos igualmente serrados.

Luego de caminar durante unos 20 minutos más o menos en los que Naruto se movió a todo la gran velocidad que demostró antes cesaron los fuertes azotes y por fin se vieron en el ojo de la tormenta.

-Bien por fin entramos, no acabo de acostumbrarme a esto. – dijo el chico.

-Naruto-sama que alegría volver a verlo, lo extrañamos, de inmediato trompetas de júbilo y victoria sonaron, campanas y estruendos en el suelo se dejaron notar.

-Siempre son tan escandalosos. – dijo Naruto entre divertido y molesto pero apenado.

-Hinata puedes abrir los ojos. – a lo que dijo esto ya Hera muy tarde pues ella los había abierto desde el momento en que el rubio que la soteña en sus brazos había hecho su primer comentario.

-Lord Naruto ¿Quién es esta mujer que tiene en sus brazos? – preguntaron en coro unas mujeres presentes que accedían los cuarenta.

-Eh bueno pues ella es… bueno esto como decirlo. – balbuceaba Naruto pues no sabía cómo decir que ella es su prometida sin que se forme un gran alboroto.

-Soy soy su prometida. – hablo Hinata un poco apenada y intimidada con los las miradas de todos y estaba bastante impresionada al darse cuenta que casi la mayoría de los presentes se alaban parados sobre la nada.

Al escuchar esto todos quedaron adonada dos por tales palabras. Y Naruto simplemente veía a Hinata con sorpresa y sonriendo.

-Hay ¿Naruto es una broma cierto? – pregunto una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio plateadito largo demasiado le llegaba hasta los tobillos y era ondulado como el mar, sus ojos eran realmente verdes aguamarina, era de la misma altura que el rubio, su piel era muy blanca casi que lampiña, su rostro tenían algunas pequitas, y Hera realmente el ser más hermoso del mundo, además tenía unas orejas pequeñas de zorro, su cuerpo era muy bien definido, Hera muy pero muy tentadora, incluso se decía que era ella la reencarnación de Elena de Troya, se sabía de esta leyenda puesto que esta aldea tenia comercio con los países de otros continente.

-Hola Ayuí-chan, discúlpame por demorarme. – dijo Naruto frescamente dejando ya a Hinata en el suelo y literalmente flotando a la misma altura que la belleza quien vestía un simple vestido occidental de color blanco.

Hinata por su parte solo podía observar como volaban y por lo cual instintivamente activo su Byakuugan al sentir el aura asesina que emitían las mujeres del lugar, muchas palabras ofensivas le lanzaban e incluso las infantes le arrojaban basura pero ella las esquivaba rápidamente a una velocidad tan alta que parecía como si lo que le arrojaran le traspasara, hasta que una mujer que cayó a unos escasos metros de ella le grito.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi prometido? – grito una mujer igual que la rubia pero esta tenía el cabello rojo plateadito y sus ojos eran aguamarina, a diferencia de la otra esta estaba vestida con un traje ninja de color Negro y blanco, tenía un chaleco de color blanco con bordes negros, en su interior tenía unas mayas ninjas y una blusa negra, una falda negra de bordes blancos y unas vendas atreves de sus piernas cubriéndole esa parte y un gran chacra era despedido de ella.

-¿Tu prometido? A no me hagas reír – por fin Hinata dejo ver a los ojos de Naruto la verdadera nueva personalidad que había adquirido atreves de los años.

Observa a su adversaria la mujer de cabellos negro azulados y de ojos plateados con el Byakuugan activado, Naruto quien se dio cuenta trato de detenerlo pero la mujer de cabellos rubios lo de tubo.

-Por favor no trate de detenerlo, recuerde que estas es la prueba que usted acordó con ella para que su tercer esposa pueda ser elegida oficialmente. –dijo la mujer medio seria.

-Pero Nemu-chan podría resultar herida. – dijo el chico preocupado por ambas.

-¿Acaso desconfía tan poco de nosotras sus prometidas? – pregunto la mujer indignada.

-No es eso lo que ocurre es que ella tiene el Byakuugan. – dijo el joven ya seriamente mientras miraba hacia abajo. – está bien las dejare luchar pero debo advertirte que Hina-chan es muy fuerte incluso creo que puede hacerme frente en mi estado normal y sabes eso es casi imposible para un ninja normal – dijo Naruto en un susurro mientras decencia.

-El Byakuugan, eso es imposible, además puede hacerte frente, eso ¿Cómo es posible?

-Ella no sabía de las obligaciones que tengo que cumplir y por eso la he traído a que. – dijo Naruto un poco preocupado por la explicación que tenía que darle a Hinata muy pronto.

Por otro lado la rubia arremetió contra Hinata en un rápido movimiento pero fue intersecada por un rápido movimiento de parte de la hyuuga, la mujer se libero y en un santiamén intento golpear nuevamente a Hinata quien analizaba los movimientos de la chica y se daba cuenta que eran los mismos de Naruto por lo que empezaba a sentirse celosa pero fue el colmo cuando la rubia ayuna hiso la posición de mano del rubio. (Kage Bushino Jutsud) dejando aparecer 2 clones que luego crearon un rasengan en la mano de la chica.

-Tú ¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar el rasengan tan irresponsablemente? Eres una chiquilla insolente, ni siquiera estas al nivel aceptable. – no dicho mas Hinata desapareció dejando a tomita a Ayumi pero no por mucho tiempo puesto que reapareció frente a ella y le aplico la tan famosa técnica ninja de los Hyuugas, (Yuuken, circulo de adivinación de los sesenta y cuatro golpes) arrojando como vencedora a Hinata evidentemente.

Ayumi salió disparada a una gran velocidad pero fue detenida en un instante por Naruto quien la recibió en sus brazos. ¿Por qué la sujetas, además porque ella que es tu prometida? – pregunto Hinata enviando una severa mirada asesina que hizo retroceder a los presentes pues era una sed que podía sentirse alrededor de todo el lugar, por todo el alboroto formado Hinata no se había percatado de lo inmenso que es la aldea del remolino, el tornado asedia y muy arriba se dejaba ver un inmenso espejo que daba todo el reflejo de el lugar, era realimente enorme y los las casas estaban tenían alargas columnas de almenas 200 metros de altura, y en la sima eran construidas las casas, al fondo en el centro se alaba un palacio inmenso era casi que del tamaño de una montaña, era de verdad una ciudad fantástica, todo volaban por los aires, y los que no utilizaban una especie de propulsión, era de verdad maravilloso e incluso un bello jardín tenía en los suelos y unos caminos ecos en mármol que le daba un toque de verdearon lujo. Pero tales virtudes eran opacadas por la rabia que tenia Hinata en estos momentos en los que esperaba la respuesta de su amado quien sostenía al pelo rojo en brazos. –Hinata-chan tu eres mi prometida, y te amo demasiado, ya te lo he demostrado, pero Ayumi-chan y Nemu-chan tan bien lo son, tengo que darte una explicación lo sé pero creo que no tendría las palabras para explicarlo, por ello te e traído a este lugar donde mi madre será quien te explicara el por qué debo contraer matrimonio con 4 mujeres.

-Está bien, pero esto de verdad que no lo perdonar. – a la Hyuuga se le desvaneció el sueño de un matrimonio a solas con el rubio y en sus ojos algunas lagrimas comenzaron a correr, en ese momento el rubio dejo a la pelirroja en manos de su hermana y tomo a Hinata quien hizo un amague pero fue tomada a la fuerza con el rubio, la multitud decidió callar, pues ellos habían recordado que una vez cuando le hiciera una entrevista para saber su pasado el había comentado de una joven perteneciente a los poseedores del Byakuugan y que por avía muerto dejándole un gran dolor al chico, el pueblo se sentía impotente viendo llorar a sus líder quien nunca lloraba, las únicas veces que estuvo hace fue cuando se entero de la verdad sobre Konoha y sobre su familia, pero al parecer esta vez era diferente, el sufría de sobremanera, a cada paso un gemido de dolor seguido de muchas gotas de lagrimas caían sobre Hinata quien las sentía correr y quien pensó en un inicio era que llovía pero al escuchar a los aldeanos quienes decían, el sol de nuestro pueblo está llorando a cantaros por culpa de la novia de honor, es de verdad está la mujer mas despiadada del mundo, y fue en toncas que Hinata recordó que el joven le había dicho a ella cuando se habían encontrado después de todo ese tiempo algo muy aterrador. (puedo soportar el rechazo de todos pero jamás de ti) en ese instante ella se lleno de terror pues tan bien la escena en que el se enterró la katana en su cuerpo había sido porque ella lo había rechazado, pero a hora era peor ella lo había mirado como jamás lo imagino y se sintió mal pésima quiso decir algo pero se sintió tocar suelo firme, el hombre la dejo caer al suelo sosteniéndola, y se dio en la fuga, ella quien no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el intentara algo nuevamente contra su vida le siguió pero fue detenida por una mujer pelirroja de su misma edad al parecer.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – pregunto la mujer pelo rojo con unos ojos aguamarina y una severa expresión en su rostro como si la Hyuuga hubiese roto algún tabú o algo hace.

-Apártate de mi camino. – hablo más que decidida la Hyuuga activando nuevamente su Byakuugan dispuesta a no dejarse detener por nada ni nadie.

-A disculpa tu eres Hinata Hyuuga, ven tenemos que hablar un bueno rato tu y yo. – dijo la mujer abandonando su pose agresiva y viendo en toncas a la chica con una mirada maternal a la mujer.

-¿Usted es la madre Naruto? – dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-Y pronto seré tu madre tan bien, puedes llamarme Kushina-oba-chan si gusta, hay me pregunto cómo serán mis nietos, hay tendrán los ojos azules o serán de color blanco, no puedo esperar a verlos que alegría – exclamaba totalmente eufórica la mujer que no parecía tener más de 20 años.

-Ven querida con migo acompáñame, no te preocupes por el después de todo solo es un clon al original no le pasara nada, por a hora. – dijo la mujer regresando a su estado de seriedad de un principio.

----- (Cerca del país del demonio en unas aguas termales al cavo de una semana) -----

-Hanabi-chan ¿estas bien? – pregunto Sakura a la menor de las Hyuuga un poco preocupada y con serias especulaciones.

-Si Sakura-sensei solo fue que comí algo que me callo mal es todo. – dijo Hanabi y luego dio un gemino al sentir como una Abuja en su brazo derecho la punzaba.

-¿Sakura-sensei que hace? – pregunto la adolecente mirando extrañada a su superior quien saco un frasco y donde introdujo la sangre de la ojos plateados.

-Hanabi-chan estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido con Naruto y puede ser que estés… - callo la mujer dejando caer el frasco al suelo y tapándose la cara de sorpresa que tenia.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-sensei, como sabe lo de Naruto y mío? Dígame me está asustando mucho. – y como no estarlo pues la ojos verdes miraba a Hanabi con ojos llenos de sorpresa, temor y alegría, ella se estaba imaginando algo que si era verdad le arruinaría la vida pero tan bien le traería mucha alegría a ella en especial.

-Ha Hanabi-chan estas, estas embarazada de Naruto, vas a ser madreo - dijo Sakura sin salir de su asombro en ninguno momento.

-No, No puede ser yo, yo embarazada de Naru-kum, eso, eso es imposible Sakura-sensei, ¿que se supone que voy a hacer a hora? – pregunto una inquietada Hanabi muy preocupada.

-No es como que tuvieras que hacer nada mi Hana-chan yo me casare con trigo, ya no hay tiempo que perder, vamos todos a donde yo vivo. – dijo el rubio eufóricamente mientras cargaba a Hanabi y le daba vuestras de felicidad.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Sakura inquieta y colocando su trasmisor encendido lo que hizo que todos los demás escucharan excepto Hanabi y Naruto quienes los habían dejado en el suele de la fogata.

-Bueno pues a mi casa, a mi verdadera aldea, la del remolino, además ya es hora que comiencen los planes de venganza hacia Ritsugakure, Konohagakura y Sunagakure ellos pagaran la traición con la sangre de cada uno de sus aldeanos, es hora que la aldea de Futengakure Aparezca nuevamente. – dijo el rubio con una mirada tan fría y seria que aterro a Sakura pero que Hanabi solo la sorprendió, por otro lado los que habían escuchado las palabras del rubio por medio de los trasmisores estaban completamente impresionados de que a cuando Naruto había cambiado tanto, además a que se refería con la aldea del remolino, y peor aun cuando hablo les pareció que él hablaba muy parecido a Pain el líder del desaparecido Akatzuki.

-Creo que yo y el nuevo Sed napamea Akatzuki debemos darnos a conocer, y tan bien tengo que detener rápidamente a los Korumakus, estos malditos si lograsen su objetivo simplemente el mundo sería un caos, y yo como dios defensor de este mundo no voy a permitirles tales hazañas, yo liderare la tierra puesto que quien mejor que un ser inmortal y omnisapiente y omnipresente para hacerlo. – dijo Naruto completamente radian doce de un aura muy enorme de color rojo.

-Escuchad todos pues lo diré una sola vez, o vienen con migo o se apartan de mi camino o me veré en la obligación de destruirles, no os odio por que el odio lleva a las guerras, más bien os veo como un estorbo en mi camino, por la paz mundial. – volvió a hablar el rubio en el momento que aparecieron unos mantos rojos a reveedor de todos aquellos que estaban muy lejos en otros países y de un momento a otro se hallaron frente a un Naruto peli rojo de ojos rojos, muy alto y con un chacra fenomenalmente gigantesco, fácilmente las palabras que había dicho de ser un dios eran creíbles su poder no parecía tener limite, el chacra era de muchos colores, rojo, amarillo, azul, verde, morado, marrón, salmón y muchos más colores.

-Naruto, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – pregunto Sasuke aterrado por lo que veía, ya que al aparecer él podía controlar toda esa cantidad de chacra muchísimo mayor a la del Kyuubi ya que ante esto el demonio más poderoso parecía simplemente un gennin en comparación a un sannins, era algo realmente extraño y aterrador.

-Soy a hora un Dios guardián, mi carga es llevar el peso del mundo por el resto de la eternidad, porque incluso me en echo inmortal. – se escucho la vos del rubio en las mentes de los presentes, un destello ilumino a Hanabi y la llevo flotando a Naruto quien la abrazo y de inmediato unas alas aparecieron en su espalda y le dio un mordisco en el cuello a la chica quien callo consiente en sus brazos.

-¿Qué le haz echo a Hanabi-sama y donde esta Hinata-sama? – pregunto muy molesto Neji.

-Ellas están bien simplemente les he dado a cargar con parte de mi poder, pues ellas hacen parte de mi desde el momento en que nacieron, no os culpo si no me comprenden pero la verdad es esta, yo simplemente soy un clon del original y el es mas de cien veces más poderoso que yo, además los deben saber que los Korumakus son igual de poderosos a mí. – dijo el Uzumaki mientras desaparecía en el aire.

-Esto no es posible, si el ataca, o pelea contra esos tipos el choque de energía podría ser la destrucción del mundo hay que hacer algo. – solo Sasuke tuvo el valor de decir algo, aun que en su interior se sentía poca cosa, como es posible que alguien hace de fuerte exista, y aun peor hay más fuertes que eso.

Bueno espero este capítulo haya sido de su AGRADO.

Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, fue muy agradable y grato xD…

Sé que hay muchas dudas pero pronoto os aclarare todas xD si el nombre de la aldea del remolino está mal corríjanme para no cometer el mismo error nuevamente, basta decir que esto surgió en idea de todos los fic que e leído además que la mayoría es original mío, por que no es avisto esto en otro fic no soy copión me de rabia por el contrario los plagios, si les parece coménteme y pos yo le hare las corrosiones del caso xD esta divertido y créanme esto es solo el inicio de toda la guerra, bueno mas adelante quedaran tan impresionados que no podrán salir mas de mis historias huahua….

Sayonara….

Escrito por Mauricio Medina. Alias Mau-sama, Soishiro Naga Rengo.

Aclaración (LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO LE PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO) no a mi nojoda hace que no me demanden.

Próximo episodio.

REVELACIONES DEL PASADO.

Nota: epa las cosas están pasando muy pronto pero es porque esto es un relato y muy pronoto se descubrirá el por qué de la guerra que está a punto de librarse.


End file.
